


Hostage

by Smoll_Jake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big Hugs, Fluff and Angst, Its gonna get dark bois, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, hostage Jake, scared crow boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoll_Jake/pseuds/Smoll_Jake
Summary: Jake enters a new realm within the deadly games of the entity,but the new killer seems to not be interested in killing him just yet.after an encounter with the masked man he had lost consciousness, and woke up in a room dedecated for him.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> SO hewwo my friends please be gentle with me and my English  
> its not my native language and im still learning a lot  
> thx to @gumbabunny for being literally like my teacher right now.
> 
> Love you all have fun.

The heavy mist was swirling around the lampkin lane, the map left a heavy pressure on jakes chest while the the fog lightly covered his view. It was easy to tell that this was a new environment for a new merciless murderer. 

Jakes feet tumbled over themselves the first few steps into the unknown streets. He had an unnerving feeling in his throat he couldn’t get rid of no matter how much he tried. The feeling of being lost already in the new realm. He hadn’t found a generator yet, also neither one of his teammates were in sight. The only similar thing in this new found murderous playground were the black feathered crows that kept him company ever so often.

The sky was terrifyingly dark while he continued his walk trough the knee tall grass wich softly grazes at his shoes. The air was almost as thick as the mist surrounding jakes gaze, it was so silent he could hear his own soft breathing and listen to the wind howling trough the crowns of the tall trees.

Silence was normally nothing good in a trial, even tough Jake loved the quietness it remembered him of when he wasn’t in this cruel bloodbath. Living peacefully in the forest by his own, making friends with the little creatures of the wilderness. He really misses his old life back when everything was fine and he was all by himself.

Jake had managed to tumble across a slightly progressed generator. The pallet next to it was already destroyed into bits and the gen was apparently left in a hurry. The killer must have surprised the survivor, thought Jake 

Before he could start working on the generator himself he noticed a shimmering bloodstain on the ground covering a rather large area of the grass wich still bathed in the morning dew. Jake could see it was still fresh and that the blood trail was leading around the corner. But If it was still fresh why couldn’t he hear a heartbeat nearby?

Curiosity gripped him by his Hands, he had to know!

Crouching carefully around the sharp edges of the house he pressed himself against, he started looking around. A rather flat area jumped in his view with some tall trees hindering quite a bit of the view. Jake was about to continue moving forward to follow the trails of red blood and the smell of despair when he could see Dwight hysterically limping around a white colored fence.

The fear in his eyes was almost contagious, as he dropped a heavy pallet way to early to do any kind of damage to the yet unknown predator. But that didn’t stop Dwight from running away as fast as his of pain screeching body could take him. Jake watched the scenario happen without even blinking. the fact Dwight was so near and yet there was no heartbeat screaming in his chest to warn him made Jake feel conflicted.

His eyes followed Dwight a while longer until he was out of his sight, unsure of where jakes eyes should focus on now, his gaze shifted to the sound of wood breaking into small bits.  
The sounds was from a pallet breaking and the source of the sounds was a tall man just standing there. With a white mask, blue colored overall and a knife firmly held in his right hand, he started to stare in Jakes direction. Jakes eyes widen his heart skipped a beat and fear rose under his skin.  
He quickly hid behind the corner he still laid against, And shut his eyes tightly before looking around the corner again to see that the Man was already gone.

He tried to get his sharp breath under control by covering his mouth and breathing slowly trough the nose. He was already feeling dizzy because of the hyperventilation, when he could hear heavy footsteps coming closer to him he had stopped breathing entirely.

Jake was not even daring to look around the corner, he didn't want to look the silent death into the eyes. He’d rather cower as close at the wall as he possibly could and stay quiet just for the slightest chance of survival. The sound of footsteps grew louder and a tall shadow build up over jakes body. 

He was right in front of him.

Jake could tell by the feeling in his chest, he started looking up to the tall figure. The white masked man looked down at him with a slightly tilted head.  
All he could do was shudder in fear and stare back. The eye contact didn’t stop, and with every passing second Jake could feel how his heartbeat increased. His breath became unsteady and quickens up to the extend of feeling like the world was spinning. 

The unnerving silence was broken by the sound of a generator exploding around the corner, while Jake was still frozen in place the killer was quick to make a move to the source of the sound.  
Jake now stared into the air of the realm without moving a finger. His heart was pounding in his ears and the everything around him started to blur until there was nothing left of it.

He had lost consciousness. His body was left trembling against the wall and laying in the grass while his friends were slaughtered one after another. Did they noticed that he was gone?  
didn't the entity show where he was, or the crows tell the killer he wasn’t moving?

When Jake started to open his eyes again he noticed that the surrounding was different from before. It looked like the inside of a house maybe it was one of the buildings that were placed in the lampkin lane. The Room had not much in it, just a bed and a locker were placed with in it and a closed door next to him. He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door to get out. 

„You cant be serious“ Jake said to himself 

The door was shut tightly. He started to look around, but there was no window or any other door he could use as an escape. when the floor started to slowly crack outside of the room, Jake jumped by surprise he must act quickly and hide as fast as possible. He stumbled to the locker and squeezed himself inside folding himself to a ball. Beside a slight gap between the locker doors there was nothing else that would light up this dark place.

Jake stared trough the split and kept an eye on the door, which started to slowly open with an shrill shriek. A tall shadow build itself up in the doorway, that soon turned into a tall man looking around the room.  
It was the killer from earlier.

He still had a knife in his hand, as he looked around searching for Jake who was still watching closely with widen eyes from across the room. The tall man started to look trough the blankets that were laying on the bed. After he was sure that no one was hiding under it his gaze quickly cut to the locker. Jake did not dare to move even as the killer came closer. And with the killer now in front of the door Jake did not only loos the only source of light but also every glimpse of hope he had left in his shaking body.

The Doors slammed open with a loud thud, and before Jake could even try to run out the locker he already found himself pinned on the inside wall with a tight grip around his neck.  
The killer waisted no time and raised his right arm to attack with his knife, as Jake squeezed his eyes shut to not see the pain coming. But he could only hear the sound of wood breaking next to him. When he opens his eyes again he could see that the knife was buried deep inside the locker walls, reflecting the fear of Jakes eyes for himself to see.

Did that mean he did not want to hurt him?

He and Jake were now standing there for several moments before Jake started to wonder if he should start a conversation, or beg the killer to let him go. So he just remained silent for now while the hand around his neck made breathing hard and uncomfortable.  
When he tried to wiggle out of the grip by attempting to remove the arms by himself he only got a tightener grasp around his throat. All Jake could do in response was letting out a quiet Yelp and a few painful sobs.

„Who are you, and why are you doing this to me?“  
The killer only gave a slight flinch when he started to lift Jake into the air and carry him to the bed to throw him onto it. While Jake was trying to catch his breath the tall man returned to the locker to take back his knife as he started scratching letters into the wall.  
It took quite a while for the letters to appear but Jake was looking closely while he tried not to cover his ears by the sound that was created by pure metal scratching against the hard concrete.

M i c h a e l. 

It spelled Michael. „Is that ur name!?“ Jake looked at him with curious eyes but the man didn't move in the slightest, he just stared at him before walking to the door.

„Wait where are you going? Please let me out“ Jake stood up from the bed but Michael was already closing the door shut. Jake tried his best to get it open again but it was no use. Defeated he walked beside the Wall and tracing the scratched letters with his fingers with a pained look. 

„So he has a name..“


	2. Having Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have fun reading this chapter   
> its not very long sorry for that

Hours have passed since he saw Michael the last time, meanwhile Jake was laying on the bed thinking about a way to escape. The room offered little to no hiding spots, the only real hiding place would be the locker which Jake could say wasn’t any good the first time he used it. came to think of it what about the door. He could stand behind it when Michael would come in.  
It wasn’t the best idea but still worth a shot.

He started to listen very carefully, to make sure when he had to get up to try out his plan. But there was no sound at all, it was dead silent.   
As he was Listening, Jake soon started to get tired and his eyes started to feel as heavy as metal as they were slowly closing. Too sleep in a bed for once felt more then weird, after such a long time of being used to just lay on the hard ground. It was actually quite nice and cozy, almost felt like back home.

Jake was pulled out of his sleep because of the feeling of the bed suddenly shifting.  
His drowsy eyes opened as he started to see why he woke up. Michael was sitting on the bed staring down at him form the side. It made Jake flinch back and struggle with his legs to get as far away from him as he possibly could, pressing himself into the corner of the room. 

Even though he hasn’t done anything to bad to Jake yet, trust wasn’t exactly what he could feel while being around him. Michael continued to stare at Jake as he tilted his head slightly to the side before he started to close the distance between them with his left hand.   
All alarm signals in jakes body glowed up at once when the hand was coming closer. His body acted on its own and slapped the hand away which only left an echoing sound in the room.

Jakes breath starts to stop when he realized what he just did, Michael wastes no time to grab Jake by his writs and squeezing them painfully tight.

He shouldn’t have done that.

Pinned down to the bed with his arms pushed down he could already feel the bruising of his arms.  
Jake knew he was being stared at, his reactions being consumed and analyzed by the eyes behind the mask. And trying to get out of the grip only made it worse, it almost felt like his bones were going to snap any second now. Tears have started flowing down jakes cheeks dripping down onto the bed staining it with water marks, the pain and judging stares were to much for him.

„im sorry“ was all Jake could get out of his throat while facing the wall to hide his face as good as he could.

After holding his arms a bit longer in his murderous grip Michael let go of jakes writs that were already stained with deep purple and highly saturated red colors. While he was watching him closely for one more time he blankly stood up and left the room leaving Jake as a crying confused mess on the bed.

As soon as the door shut Jake started to cuddle his face into the blankets, mostly to wipe his burning eyes dry of his salty tears. He just wants this nightmare to be finally over, he never thought he would miss the campfire but here he was only waiting for some sort of end to this.

How did he even get into this mess, how was the entity ok with this and why must it be him.  
Jake pulled away his head from the blanket with a determined look on his face.  
He will leave this place and even if its dead.

Jake sprang up from the bed and moved to the door, not matter how long it will take from now he will wait.

And so he did.

At some point he wasn’t sure how much time had passed by now, or if he just imagined time passing and its been only a few minuets so far. Sadly he must admit that this was probably the worst plan he could’ve thought of but was also the only one. What if Michael slammed the door open while he was behind it, he would just end up as part of the wall. Jake shook his head, he shouldn’t think of worst case censorious now.

He starts to wonder if the others started to worry about him. Jake was never much of a talker himself but every now and then he joined the group at the campfire for a few short conversations.  
No one there was someone he would get especially along with, but there was also no one he could not stand. 

Jakes mind was focusing from topic to topic to keep himself busy and awake for his plan.  
His heart started racing when he could hear sounds from outside the door.  
He was coming upstairs.

Jake prepared himself, he pressed his body as closely to the wall as he could and held his breath for what felt like ages before the door started to open. The door came to a stop inches away form jakes face before Michael enters the room.  
Jake couldn’t see much but Michael seemed not particular happy not finding Jake in an instant.

While Michael was still focused on finding him under the bed Jake was quick to move outside the room. He couldn’t believe he was out of there, he had the feeling of hope in his body something he didn't feel in years. While adrenaline was rushing trough his veins he followed the hallway to the stairs. Jake didn't have time to think and ran down with more noise then he should’ve made.

Finally down in the first floor he was quick to notice that all windows down here were sealed up with wood and rusty nails, and the only thing that looked like a escape route would be the front door. Jake started to feel unsure if this would be so easy after all. But there was no time for second doubts now because Michael was getting down the stairs as well, and he didn't have to see his face to know he was mad. So he ran to the front door turning the doorknob hectically to the left and right.

It was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god its my birthday and here I am posting an update


	3. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and soft shit happen in this one <3

Jake was frozen in place, how could he be so stupid. Of course it wasn’t that easy to escape, how naive of him to believe that he could outsmart a killer. His skin became as pale as the walls that were surrounding him, as he realized that Michael was observing his every move now.

Jakes hand was still tightly around the doorknob, as he started to loosen his grip.  
His mind was screaming and his heart was aching, what should he do now. Jakes mind was going blank he let his hand fall to the side as he turned around with an empty expression. He walked pass Michael who didn't even flinch at his movements, as he made his way up the stairs.

Jake had lost his hope, and every step he took to get back to his room made him feel even more helpless. He stared into the room he escaped just a few moments ago as he heard Michael was following him. He was glad that Michael didn't hurt him for trying to escape again, at least for now.

Michael arrived at the top of the stairs as he stood behind Jake with a dark presence. Jake felt a cold chill down his spine as two arms embrace around his upper body. His face flushed in deep red as he started to understand what was happening. Michael was hugging him. He wasn’t quite sure if this is supposed to be a punishment, or if he tried to a comfort Jake right now.

both of them were standing in the doorway, while Michael didn't move a muscle Jake started to feel a little uncomfortable. Jake knows he if moves now he will just get his rips squeezed until they burned. He took a deep breath when he quietly spoke „Can you please let me go“.  
He shut his eyes tight while he made himself ready for some sort of painful impact, but to his surprise the arms that were holding him close moved away.

Jake was left surprised and confused by this action, he turned around to face Michael who only tilted his head slightly to the side as he stared down at Jake.  
Jake avoided the eye contact as he mumbled a soft „thank you“ into his scarf. Shortly after this Michael had disappeared into a yet unknown room just a few feet away.

It instantly awoke Jakes interest, maybe this room would be the key to his freedom. Jake got a new hope to cling to and he will do everything to escape this place.  
Jake just noticed he still stood in the middle of the doorway. Why did Michael not lock him up again? Or was he just not a thread to him anymore? Whatever the reason was Jake could only feel a warm feeling in his chest.

He takes one last look over to the room Michael went to, as Jake heads to his own bed and  
closed the door behind him. It didn't take long to fall asleep, all the things that happened today were messing with Jakes head like crazy and they cost him all his strength as well. 

For Jake everything was black when he came back to his senses he was back at his old cabin and all lights were out the only light source was the moon that shined though the windows. He started to look around his old home when he noticed bloodstains glittering on the wall. He all of a sudden didn't feel like he was home. The more he looked around the more disturbing traces he found

Shaking to the bones he found himself surrounded by blood trails and leftover body parts. If this was a dream he wants to wake up now.

he opened his eyes wide as he took a sharp breath. Jake had nightmares before especially since he was in the little game of the entity basically where every day was a nightmare on its own. But for some reason this scared him the hell out.

Jake is sitting upright in the bed as he tried to steady his breath, when the door next to him got ripped open with a loud thud. Jake flinched back to the wall as Michael moved quickly to him.  
He found himself in another one of Michaels tight hugs, and he swore to himself he was never happier to see him. Jake returned the hug with still trembling arms as he whispered  
„don't leave me“

Michael held him in his hug until jakes breathing was steady again, after that he slowly backed away from him even though Jake tried to hold the hug a little longer. Jakes gaze wasn’t sure where to focus on now, so he stared intensely onto his hands laying on the bed sheets as he wasn’t sure what to do now.

Nothing happened for a few moments until Michaels hand slipped into Jakes view. He took them into his own and held them close. Michaels hands were warm and they left him with the feeling of comfort.

Jake blushed a little while still avoiding eye contact with the masked man. He felt quite unsure of what to do now, or if he should do something. So he just continued to look at his hands that Michael softly held in his own. They were way bigger then jakes hands and also a bit rougher in texture. 

Jake never felt so safe, not even when he was with his Family or when he was in the cabin all by himself surrounded by tall trees and the endless sky. It put a light smile on jakes lips that disappear as fast as it came. „why me?“ He asked with a sad look on his face. „why are you doing this to me?“ Michael let his hands go, as Jake looked up by the sudden loss of contact.

His eyes open wide when his face got pulled close for a kiss. Jake could feel the latex material connect to his lips, It was cold to the touch and Jake could hear Michaels breathing behind the mask. He broke the kiss and backed away, as he covered his mouth with both hands.  
„W-what is that supposed to mean…?“ He stuttered 

Jakes mind was not able to get a clear thought as he tried to figure out the meaning of Michaels actions. But Michael didn't seem to be interested in waiting this out, so he left Jake alone in his room. He could only hear how Michaels door was slammed shut. Michael seemed more then mad right now.

Even though he was left alone again, he wasn’t scared of his nightmare from earlier and more so of Michaels fury.

Jake laid down again and cuddled himself into the blankets. He closed his eyes to grab some more sleep before Michael wakes him up, or the nightmares come back. But sleeping was more then hard when all he could think of was the kiss they just shared.

As much as he tried to get rid of it, he remembers the gentle touch and how he felt safe in this moment. Was it wrong of him to push him away? After all he was just trying to help him, at least Jake guessed that was the Intention.

He gave up the endless cycle of trying to fall asleep, while he could only think of Michael.  
So he got up from the bed, even though it was dark jakes eyes had plenty of time to adjust to the lack of light. When he got out the room he could see some dim Spots of light that most likely came from the boarded up windows downstairs, it was quite beautiful to look at but Jake had to focus now.

He was standing in front of Michaels still closed door. His head was filled with every possible way to open it, he was clearly overthinking. But if he wasn’t sure how to even open a simple door what was he going to say?

Jake sighed, he took a step back and let his body slide down the wall as he held his knees close to his chest. Jake knows Michael keeps him here against his own will but he also started to find the quiet kidnapper to be rather an interesting companionship. Nothing was ever interesting around the campfire after a while, it was all the same after just a few trials.

Maybe this was fate?

Another quiet sigh escaped jakes lips as the door opened before him. Of course Michael noticed Jake, he really had a sixth sense when it came to him. Jake could feel how Michael was staring down at him, at least he got his attention now. „I wanted to talk“ Jake said with a calm and clear voice. He stood up and took a step forward, as he looked up at Michael. Jake didn't fear him right now, he knew he has to fix this somehow.  
„I am sorry for pushing you away, I know u just wanted to help“ Jake was still not to sure of his intentions but he didn’t know what else he wanted to archive with the kiss.

Jake waited for a reaction ,but Michael seemed more then unimpressed by his apology. This started to make him feel uneasy, he wasn’t sure what he could try next.  
„i-is there a-anything I could do to make it up to you?“

Jakes voice began to tremble and stutter, he felt scared that Michael will just continue to ignore him. The silence between them was unbearable for Jake, the only thing he could hear was his racing heart and Michaels heavy breathing under the mask.

The silence finally broke when the door squeaked by movement as Michael stepped to the side to gesture Jake to come in. Now Jake could only hear his racing heart, the noise drummed in his ears as he moved inside.

He didn't even think about searching for a way to escape right now, he was just focused on what Michael could possibly want from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me quite a while to write this one, but it was worth it.  
> I hope ya all like it :D


	4. No sleep to find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake can't help but find interest in Michael. But he won't agree on everything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god oh dear oh boy IM SORRY this took soooo long. I like really tried to work on it as much as I could, but its hard to find time when im gone all day and then collapse on the bed just to repeat this all week long.  
> I somehow try to also keep my Tumblr as active as I can and that works more or less ok I think
> 
> I just hope u like this chapter  
> goodnight.

As Jake entered the room the door slowly closed behind him until it was shut. He was standing still waiting for some sort of answer from Michael. „s.so what can I do?“ Jake asked with an unsure expression. When he didn't get an answer right away he moved his head in all directions to look around the room. On first glance there wasn’t much to see especially because the room wasn’t quite as well lighted as he wanted it to be. He could only make out basic shapes and forms, but that didn’t stop him from trying to identify what’s eyes could catch.

Michael came closer to interrupt Jake by his obvious task to distract himself when he tugged him at his arm. The grip was quite harsh but Jake could only guess that he wasn’t aware of his strength. While his face flinched by the by the sudden pain, he stumbled behind Michael as best as he could to not fall over. The fact that it was hard to see anything didn't make the stumbling over the floor any better for Jake.

For a second Jake was lifted off the ground and his body met the bed with a loud thud.  
Oh god oh dear what was he gonna do Jake asked himself, he wasn’t going to kiss him again was he?

Michaels heavy body was on top of him, looking down and keeping Jake pinned on the bed.  
Jakes eyes couldn’t focus on anything, so he just shut them as tight as possible when he prepared for a kiss. But nothing happened. Jake opened his eyes with curious gaze to see what was going on, he was almost paralyzed when he understood what scene was taking place in front of him. 

Michael had lifted up his mask, it was gone with a single pull of his hands. Neither of them moved a single muscle after that. Jake was still startled but smiled with relief. It might be dark but what he could make out on his face left Jake blushing, when the thought of him thinking he’s gonna be kissed any second now came back to his mind he felt more then stupid. He giggled lightly as he was more then embarrassed at his own dumbness. 

Michael could only tilt his face to the side, he didn't understand why the man under him started to laugh all of a sudden.  
Jake noticed the fuss he created as he tried to explain the situation. „it has nothing to do with you, I was just confused because you pinned me to the bed a-and..“ Jakes voice began to stutter as his face turned into a even darker shade of red as he continued „for a second i thought u were going to kiss m-„

His speech stopped mid sentence as Michael pushed their lips together. Jake couldn’t help but lean into the kiss as he let out a quiet moan. The sensation of not only kissing his mask but his real Lips made him tremble. They were softer then he thought, and the kissing was gentle this time. One hand ran trough his fluffy hair while the other held Jake down so he couldn’t just move away. Jake squirmed under him, Michael knew that he needed to give the boy a moment to recover.

Jake took every second to fill his lungs with air, as he breathed heavily agains Michaels face.  
They moved closer again as their lips connected another time, but this didn’t end up as a simple kiss. Jake could feel Michaels wet tongue on his lips waiting for him to open his mouth, and all he could do was weakly comply.

When Jake created and entrance for Michael to enter, the sensation of tongue against tongue felt more then weird. Jake only let out some soft whimpers as Micheal explored his mouth.  
Jake couldn’t help but wonder if Michael has done these sorts of things before.

It all began to be a bit to much for Jakes head to handle, and his eyes started to become watery and his legs began shaking. He didn't want this to go any further. He jumped up as he felt that the hand that was holding him down moved under his upper clothes. The feeling of things going so fast were scaring him, tears were running down his cheeks he wanted it to just end now. Jake broke the kiss as he moved his entire body to lay on the side. „please stop..“ was all his trembling voice was able to get out. 

As an response he received a tight hug from Michael. „thank you“ Jake said with a light smile on his lips, as they were both laying on the bed cuddled together. The tears started to dry out and Jake fell asleep in Michaels warm arms.

When Jake opened his eyes again all he could see was Michaels overall, he felt more then happy to be still in his safe arms. He also had no nightmares this time, what made it all so much better.  
He wondered if Michael was awake already, when he slowly moved his body higher up to not only get out of the tight grip but to also see Michaels face in detail this time. As he wiggled himself a bit up and out of his arms, he was met with staring eyes. 

Jake flinched as their eyes met, he didn't expect him to be awake, especially not like this. He couldn’t get any words out he starred back at Michael. Jake could now see his face in detail, and he will not miss this opportunity. Michaels eyes had long lashes, while one eye was in a beautiful brown the other one was covered with a scar and was colored in a crystal blue. He had Fluffy brown hair and Michaels lips that Jake could only melt under. Michael once again came closer to disrupt Jake in his own thoughts, as he putt a small kiss on his forehead. Expressionless Michael looked at Jakes face forming a blushing smile.

He wish they could just stay like this for eternity, but that wish was sadly not granted as Michael stood up to leave Jake behind in the bed. The side where Michael laid on was still warm and the bed smelled just like him, Jake was drowning in it. He took this lucky chance of being alone to look around Michaels place a bit closer. It was still pretty dark but Jake could make out some more things then last time. To Jakes surprise the room was quite Organized, but very much like the room he got there wasn’t much in it to look at. The main difference he could make out was the closet he spotted across the room. Jake stood up from the bed with one swing and was quick to move to the area that awoke his interest. He opened the closet with uncertainty when his eyes widened with shock as he looked inside it.

There was a small box placed with pictures of him at the campfire, he looked trough them one by one as his face got angrier each time. The biggest question in his mind though was how did he get into their realm. Jake stood up from the carton, hands balled into fists as he continued to look down in the closet.

He heard Michael reentering the room, but not moving closer.

Jake was powered by anger and his confusion as he tuned to the side to face him. . „Why do you have pictures of me?!“ His expression was a combination of anger and sadness as he kept screaming at Michael „what the fuck is this supposed to mean, is this all just a game for you? Tell me did you have fun taking them?“

Michaels expression never really changed whether Mask on or not, but something about it right now gave Jake goosebumps. „answer me „ he demanded. But as fast as jakes self confidence came, it also left by the sight of Michaels eyes turning dark.  
Jake backed away, first one step then two but closed their distance each time.  
They continued this until there was no more room left for Jake to flee to.  
No time was being wasted when he had corned Jake. he was graded by his scarf making it hard to breath as he got dragged out of the room. 

Jake began to realize what was happening when they were in the hallway. „no please I don’t wanna be back in there!“ It was hard for Jake to talk while he couldn’t really breathe but he kept on trying to convince Michael from releasing. But it was no use.

Michael had opened the door with his other hand when he threw Jake more then rough into his room. Before Jake could even recover from the fall the door was swiftly closed. Jake hammered on the door with his bare fists and screamed at the top of his lungs until he stained the door with his blood, and his voice gave up mid scream.

Jakes body was at its limits, he collapsed shivering on the ground as he crawled into the corner with his last strength to lay agains the cold wall. He felt more then pathetic that he couldn’t stop his tears from dripping to the floor. And even as time passed on, the tears didn't stop and Jake felt broken to the core.

Was it wrong of him to question Michael? 

Jake had no one to blame but himself, he pulled his knees closer to his chest as his limbs became numb of the cold. After hours and hours have passed of him being painfully cold, the door to his room had opened. 

Michael didn’t receive a reaction from the boy on the floor, he just continued to stare to the ground like a lifeless doll. Michael came closer to pick him up. Jake didn't move, his limps just fell to the side as his body was lifted up from the ground. He was ice cold and his breath unhealthy slow. 

Michael left the room with him in his arms, and Jake just felt like a toy being dragged around. The next thing Jake felt was the warmth of a bed and the smell of Michaels bed sheets surrounding him. His eyes were almost closed as they came back to life when Michaels hand gently touched his cheek. Jake looked up to see that the mask was back on his face, it hurt a bit to not see his face, but he guessed this Was just another punishment. Jake felt like he needed something, like something was missing but he wasn’t sure what it was. He straighten up on the bed put his cold hands on each side of Michaels mask and starred into his lifeless eyes before he leaned in for a kiss. 

Jake closed his eyes, this is what he needed now. He wanted Michaels attention.  
Michael moves away from his touch pulling jakes freezing hands away from his face. Michael noticed how Jake acted more then out of character as he continued to analyze the small boy in front of him. Jake felt how eyes were focused on him and he loved every second of it. „please don’t leave me now…“ he said with a face you could not reject.

Michael put his hand back on Jakes face as he melted under his touch. He gently stroked his thumb across his cheeks and Jake in return let out some of the cutest noises that Michael had ever heard. Michael seemed like he wanted to hear more as he moved his hand to stoking Jakes messy hair.

Jake was more then happy, he kept on smiling coyly in Michaels direction as he continued to make little noises at every touch. Jakes face turned quickly into a sad one when the hands moved away. Jake looked at Michael with an irritated look, before he found himself in his  
arms. He must be sorry Jake thought, as his still fragile body returned the hug before he lost his consciousness of exhaustion. 

Michael was left alone.

He tugged Jake tightly into the bed sheets to get his body back to a normal temperature, as Michael gave him a last few strokes through the hair before he left the room to do what he always did when Jake was asleep.

Kill.

**Author's Note:**

> U made it trough! CONGRATS  
> any nice words or ideas are more then welcome  
> my Tumblr is @Smoll-Jake if u wanna look at some bad drawings and/or want to send an ask 
> 
> see ya soon


End file.
